


Z is for Zap

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [26]
Category: The Final Sacrifice (1990)
Genre: Adventure, Dead Father - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Questionable Life Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to understand, I was basically still a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z is for Zap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



"You have to understand, I was basically still a kid. I didn't see myself that way, but I was. You've heard the story before: a boy with no father, no role model, nothing but unanswered questions, feeling really held back by life. And there was suddenly this great mystery for me to be part of! Something to answer those questions, help me connect to my father, and maybe even find out more about what had happened to him. I had to take those chances, take whatever help I could get.

And that's how I wound up riding with Zap Rowsdower."


End file.
